Quédate
by lutrova
Summary: Quédate esta noche conmigo mi amor y cierra los ojos entiende que yo enciendo mis sueños, cuando a mi lado siento tu calor Y abrázame fuerte por última vez que no nos importe que pase después si tu también sabes que cuando amanezca yo ya no estare...
1. Chapter 1

**PUES BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC DE THE MENTALIST EL PRIMERO RED PARENTHESIS NO LO HE TERMINADO, ME FALTAN POCOS CAPS PARA TERMINARLO, PERO AUN ASÍ QUISE PUBLICAR ESTE, AL PRINCIPIO NO QUERIA PORQUE NO ES QUE TENGA MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE Y BUENO A MI NO SE ME DA NADA BIEN LAS HISTORIAS ROMANTCIAS PERO NO PUEDO SACARME LA IDEA DE LA CABEZA.**

**EL FIC SE LLAMA QUEDATE POR LA CANCION QUEDATE ESTA NOCHE DE CRISTIAN MEHIER QUE ME ENCANTA Y ME RECUERDA MUCHO A LISBON Y A JANE POR ESO EL TITULO **

**ADVIERTO QUE CONTIENE SPOILERS ASÍ QUE OJO, SINO SE HAN VISTO LOS PRIMEROS CAPS DE LA 3 TEMP CUIDADITO. Y YA, BUENO UNA ULTIMA COSA THE MENTALIST NI SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN PARA NADA, OJALA Y LO DISFRUTEN **

**QUEDATE**

**CAPI****TULO 1**

Cuando conducía en dirección a su casa, Teresa no dejaba de pensar en Patrick Jane, que por primera vez no había aparecido en la escena del crimen, por lo menos antes tenía la decencia de llegar e informar en persona que no iba a tomar el caso, era más considerado y el equipo no tenía que esperarlo durante horas bajo la lluvia. Estaba enfadada a pesar de que no había ninguna razón para ello: al fin y al cabo, él ya le había advertido su posible renuncia, sin embargo de eso hace ya varias semanas y él siempre había estado allí.

Para ella era mucho mas sencillo comprender las razones de su tristeza, y aunque le costara reconocerlo la sola idea de no volver a ver a Jane se le hacia del todo insoportable.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue pensar en marcar el número de Jane. Sabía de antemano que no le iba a contestar, pero tenía la idea de dejarle algún mensaje para informarle del calvario que vivió por su culpa y tal vez con suerte removerle un poco la conciencia. Aunque eso en Patrick Jane era casi imposible. Sin embargo el teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, pulsó de inmediato la tecla de responder y oyó del otro lado una voz femenina que no le resultó para nada familiar.

- ¿Teresa Lisbon?-

- si?- respondió temiendo de que se tratara de alguna vendedora.

- Hola, me llamo Kelly y le hablo desde el despacho de Walter Mashburn- dijo seguido de una larga pausa, parecía que quería darle tiempo a Teresa para asimilar la noticia de que le estaba llamando el famoso multimillonario Walter Mashburn, la agente del CBI no supo si echarse a reír o enojarse una vez más- ya se que le resultara inesperado, pero el señor Mashburn querría saber si puede reunirse con el para tomar una copa este sábado en la noche- Esta vez si se echó a reír, ¿que clase de hombre le pide a su secretaria que le concierte una cita?

- me puede decir exactamente por que?

- no lo se, solo me dio la orden de que la llamara para ver si quería reunirse con él-

- me encantaría reunirme con él- dijo Lisbon-… pero desgraciadamente no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo y seguro que el señor Mashburn estará igual de ocupado- dijo con un tono que esperaba sonara triste, aunque no tenía la menor intención de salir con él.

- o bueno, seguro podemos acordar una cita para otro día- dijo la mujer desesperada, como si su trabajo dependiera de ello y seguramente así era. Por un momento Lisbon sintió lastima por la mujer, pero no estaba dispuesta a salir con el multimillonario engreído.

- lo siento, me será imposible- inmediatamente después colgó. Eso había sido bastante raro, hace años que no había vuelto a saber de Mashburn y de repente su secretaria llamaba para pedirle una cita, sin duda un hombre sin ninguna vergüenza. Observó el reloj, era muy tarde y estaba empapada, decidió darse un baño con agua caliente y dormir durante lo que quedaba del día al fin y al cabo mañana volvería a ver a Jane y le pediría en persona una explicación a su ausencia.

…

Cuando salió del ascensor del CBI se llevó una gran sorpresa, Jane la estaba esperando con una taza en sus manos.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –

- es un poco de chocolate, está caliente, ten pruébalo- dijo poniéndoselo en las manos- he oído que estas enojada conmigo-

- ¿haz oído? ¿De quien?- preguntó resistiéndose a probar el chocolate que su consultor le había brindado.

- al parecer todos los que estaban en la escena del crimen se dieron cuenta de que estabas enojada conmigo-

- no era para tanto- exclamó Lisbon.

- a no? Me contaron que hasta el muerto se dio cuenta de que estabas enojada- dijo con tono divertido y por un pequeño instante a la agente le pareció verle una pequeña sonrisa el cual éste borro de inmediato- creo que es justo que te explique porque no llegué.

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó comenzando a andar hacia su oficina. El edificio estaba casi vacio debido a la hora, como siempre ella era una de las primeras en llegar.

- nada me obliga hacerlo, pero es lo correcto…-

- claro, que te puede obligar hacerlo? Tal vez tu contrato?- preguntó con ironía.

- puedes escucharme por un minuto?-

- habla-

- estaba visitando a un amigo, era un tema personal- Lisbon no dijo nada pensando que Jane seguiría hablando, sin embargo este no hizo más que alejarse en dirección contraria hacia las escaleras en busca de su nuevo santuario: el ático.

- ¿eso es todo? No lo puedo creer, es la excusa mas tonta y corta que pudiste haber inventado!- le recriminó ella.

- no es una excusa, es la verdad- dijo dándole la espalda- pero supongo que lo que realmente te molesta no es la excusa pobre, sino mi falta de profesionalismo, no volverá a pasar-

- no Jane, lo que realmente me molesta es precisamente esto- dijo mientras lo seguía. Jane quien ya había subido los primeros escalones paró en seco y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?

- esto Jane- dijo mientras lo señalaba con los dedos- que dejes el sillón vacio y subas al ático lejos de todo y de todos, crees que no se que lo haces a propósito? Esto de faltar a los casos debe ser tu nueva estrategia para alejarnos de ti, pues te advierto algo Jane no etas ni remotamente cerca de lograrlo- dicho esto ultimo se acercó a él subiendo los escalones para devolverle la taza de chocolate- allá arriba hace más frio que acá, recuerda que estamos en pleno invierno-

…

Dos horas después el equipo aceptaba un nuevo caso y esta vez Lisbon se encargó personalmente de meter a Jane en la camioneta junto con los demás.

- pude haber ido en mi carro- se quejó Jane minutos después de haber partido de la oficina.

- es solo por si las moscas- fue la única respuesta de Lisbon, de hecho esa fue la única conversación que hubo durante todo el recorrido.

- que belleza- exclamó Rigsby después de un largo silbido al observar una moto y un carro último modelo-

- esto vale más que la casa de mis padres- exclamó Van Pelt

- probablemente valga más que tus padres- contestó Jane con suficiencia- no veo la sangre, ¿Dónde está el muerto?

- el muerto es mi cuenta bancaria, alguien me está robando en mis narices y se de primera fuente que ustedes son los mejores investigadores de California-

- oh no- susurró Lisbon.

- pero si es… Mashburn

* * *

**ME ENCANTA MASHBURN ASI QUE VAMOS A VER MUCHO PERO MUCHO DE EL, Y BUENO LO DE LA SECRETARIA LLAMANDO A LISBON LO SAQUE DE MUJERES DE MANHATAN UNA SERIE DE TV DONDE APARECE UN RICACHON QUE ME RECUERDA MUCHO A MASHBURN, OJALA Y LES HALLA GUSTADO, BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por todos los comentarios :)**

**Al principio pensé en no seguir con el fic después de ver el 3x7 pero que puedo decir, solo tengo que acomodar algunas ideas y darle otro rumbo al fic, por eso estoy aquí actualizandolo, me encantó el capitulo x7 y la interaccion entre Lisbon y Walter, y pues nada espero que les guste el segundo cap de este fic ya con base a lo que sucedió en la serie.**

**por cierto the mentalist no me pertenece :( **

**Capitulo 2**

La casa de Mashburn era una edificación estilo tudor de dos pisos, al verla de frente daba la impresión de ser pequeña, pero sin duda se extendía hacía atrás del predio. Walter los condujo por un largo pasillo, había bastantes cuadros, la mayoría eran firmados seguramente por grandes artistas, lo que llamaba poderosamente la atención era la falta de fotografías que delataran algún vinculo del multimillonario con alguien más, en cambio un enorme afiche de wall street cubría una parte considerable de una de las paredes de la sala.

Invitó a los agente a tomar asiento en los sillones mientras él hacía lo mismo sentándose en su butaca preferida.

- les agradezco su rápida respuesta- dijo empezando la conversación.

- el director me dijo que se trataba de vida o muerte- respondió Lisbon- por lo que veo estaba exagerando-

- claro que no – se apresuró a decir Walter- es algo muy importante, ésta mañana me han robado una enorme cantidad de dinero, la situación es alarmante-

Jane dio un resoplido para dejar en manifiesto su impaciencia, se giró para ver a Lisbon quien estaba sentada a su lado.

- o lo dices tú o lo digo yo-Lisbon le dedicó una mirada cómplice y luego se dirigió a Mashburn.

- Walter, nosotros no solemos tomar este tipo de casos, lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarte es ponerte en contacto con la unidad de objetos perdidos-

- esto es algo grave- repuso Mashburn para nada de acuerdo con la solución que ofrecía la agente- estoy muerto en vida-

- oh por dios no exageres- intervino Jane- con eso no se juega-

Todos en la habitación sabían a que se debía la reacción airada del consultor, todos excepto Walter Mashburn quien desconocía el estado de verdaderas personas que prácticamente estaban muertas pero que aun respiraban.

- hay gente que en verdad se la está pasando mal- como Kristina Fray pensó el equipo- a ti te roban unos cuantos dólares y ya crees que se va acabar el mundo, tómalo como un consejo Walter el dinero no lo es todo en la vida-

La sala se quedó en silencio, todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Walter Mashburn que nunca llegó. Jane se despidió y salió de la sala mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el multimillonario después de escuchar como su puerta era cerrada a la distancia.

- tuvimos una pelea esta mañana y no está de buen humor- respondió Lisbon.

- pero tiene razón- dijo Van Pelt con tono temeroso- el dinero no lo es todo en la vida-

Lisbon ordenó a su equipo regresar al CBI no sin antes ponerse en contacto con otra unidad para que tomara el caso de Walter.

- te lo agradezco, Zack- dijo la mujer antes de colgar y dar por finalizada la conversación con el jefe de la otra unidad- Zack Klose llevará tu caso, no te preocupes es el mejor en su campo, rastreara a los ladrones y dentro de nada tendrás de nuevo tu dinero-

Walter asintió pero no parecía satisfecho.

- lo que ha dicho Jane hace un momento no ha sido verdad, es la primera vez que lo veo equivocarse-dijo claramente sorprendido- que te haya llamado justamente a ti quiere decir que no solo me importa el dinero-

- Walter déjalo- pidió Lisbon antes de que avanzara en la conversación.

- me gustaría que pensaras de nuevo la oportunidad de salir conmigo, una cena, nada más- dijo ignorando la petición de Teresa.

- lo siento-

El regreso a la oficina del CBI fue más silencioso que la ida, solo Rigsby lograba quebrar la tensión de vez en cuando cantando en voz alta, al parecer su sueño de ser artista había sido frustrado cuando era adolescente.

A Hightower no le había agradado la idea de rechazar un caso de Walter Mashburn, no cuando la fiesta anual de beneficencia estaba a tan solo unos meses.

- solo tengo que decir que estoy en total desacuerdo en agachar la cabeza ante los ricachones de este país cada vez que lo pidan solo para que luego se compadezcan de nosotros y nos donen una miseria en comparación a lo que ganan en un día de trabajo-

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una miseria? Cualquier cosa debe ser bienvenida- dijo Van Pelt

- lo se porque antes yo era uno de esos ricachones- aclaró Jane- y de todas formas creo que Walter será muy caritativo cuando tenga que sacar la chequera, digo…- desvió su mirada a Lisbon que estaba apoyada en un escritorio cercano- Walter ha encontrado nuevas emociones en el CBI, no tiene de que quejarse-

Lisbon abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó en seco mientras le devolvía la mirada a su consultor. Hightower quedó desubicada mirando a sus dos empleados atónita.

- ¿me perdí de algo?- preguntó.

- Pregúntale a ella- contestó Jane, con una sonrisa traviesa se alejó de ambas mujeres en dirección a la escalera.

- pregúntale a ella-vio horrorizada como Jane la señalaba y luego se giraba para tomar la dirección hacía su ático, estaba de espaldas, pero Lisbon sabía que estaba sonriendo, ella lo sabía. Hightower se la quedó mirando con las cejas levemente alzadas. Teresa se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía a ciencia a cierta a lo que se refería Jane, no pareció creerle pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia porque contestó una llamada y luego subió a su oficina.

-Oigan, la jefa tiene razón- dijo Van Pelt sentándose en su escritorio- se está acercando la fiesta de beneficencia y aun no sabemos que vamos a presentar-

- Jane siempre sale con sus trucos- objetó Rigsby.

- deberías salir cantando- le dijo Cho y Rigsby pareció fulminarlo con la mirada.

- yo también opino lo mismo- corroboró Van Pelt- deberías cantar una de esas de los coldplay que se te dan tan bien.

Rigsby ya estaba entrando en pánico cuando miró suplicante a Lisbon, no podía apoyar la idea.

- tenemos que hablarlo con calma. Pero con el humor de Jane mejor te vas preparando- dijo sonriente al ver el sufrimiento del pobre agente Wayne.

…

La puerta del ático estaba abierta y por eso pasó sin anunciarse, Jane estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, hablaba por teléfono.

- ya te dije que no tengo tanta influencia en el CBI como piensas, es mejor que te quedes no vas hacer nada viajando, solo perderás tus ahorros, confía en mi, yo lo solucionare todo, te vuelvo a llamar ahora me tengo que ir-

Parecía algo personal, tal vez Jane no le había mentido con su excusa después de todo, quizás algún amigo estaba en problemas.

- espiar es de mala educación Teresa- dijo aun de espaldas.

- lo siento, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

- tus tacones no son silenciosos y además tu pequeña silueta se refleja allí- dijo señalando la ventana, no solo la ciudad se podía vislumbrar desde allí, si se concentraba podía ver el reflejo de ambos.

- no tenía ni idea de que ya estaba oscureciendo- dijo Lisbon.

- en invierno la noche llega más rápido-

Lisbon asintió aunque Jane seguía dándole la espalda, pero ahora podían verse en la ventana.

- ¿todo bien Jane?

- si- a pesar de la convicción con la que afirmó su rostro reveló duda.

- sabes que puedes contar conmigo…- Lisbon pensó por un segundo como debía concluir la frase-… para lo que sea-

Jane le dedicó una sonrisa o por lo menos se lo dedicó a su reflejo, cuando se levantó de la silla y la confrontó ya no la tenía.

- gracias- dijo con total sinceridad- pero creo que lo mejor es que estés al margen, es algo muy personal-

Lisbon no insistió más en el tema, de todas formas Jane no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- cambiando de tema ¿Qué te pasó esta tarde con Mashburn? – Preguntó – pensé que tu y él se llevaban a las mil maravillas-

- lo hacemos, pero me irrita que nos utilice como mecanismo para verte- Lisbon lo miró sin entender nada- la única razón por la que estábamos allí era porque él quería verte ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?-

- eso es ridículo- dijo no muy convencida- no creo que Walter se haya inventado lo del robo solo pare verme-

-repítelo, pero con más fuerza así tal vez te lo creas-

Lisbon le echó una mirada desdeñosa.

- mi historia con Walter ya terminó –

- parece que el aun no lo sabe- dijo Jane- déjame adivinar, ¿te invito a salir?

Lisbon no respondió lo que para el rubio fue mucho más delatador que cualquier otra respuesta.

- deberías aceptar, después de todo Walter parece quererte de verdad-

- Yo no…-

- es solo un consejo, aunque se que no te importa mucho mi opinión sobre tu vida, pero saber que a alguien le importas en el mundo no tiene precio y tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero Mashburn sabe que nunca te podrá comprar aunque tenga todo el oro del mundo, tal vez por eso le gustas tanto-

Lisbon no supo si aceptar el consejo o desecharlo así que solo asintió para pasar de tema, Jane podía ser un gran mentalista pero nunca, nunca sabrá lo que pasa dentro de ella. Podrá enterarse que estaba dañada, pero desconocerá hasta que punto y cuanto afectaba su vida en realidad, de pronto su teléfono sonó, era Mashburn… por otro lado si dejaba que Walter lo intentara tal vez se daría cuenta de su verdadera intensidad dañina después de todo.

* * *

**En lo personal me encantó la última parte con Jane y Lisbon hablando fue la más facil de escribir y me sorprendió bastante ya que por lo general me cuesta escribir algo "serio" entre estos dos y que esté lejos de las bormas. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por cualquier error ortografico, espero poder actualizar pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews :) **

**Me he encontrado inspirada y por eso actualizo este fic tan rapido, espero que les guste...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, es la primera escena "caliente" que escribo, avisenme si me pasé de la raya... **

**por cierto The mentalist no me pertenece. **

**_Capitulo 3_**

_Providence _así era como se llamaba el restaurante, había pasado varias veces por el local, pero nunca había entrado. El encargado le sonrió mientras llegaba a su encuentro.

- ¿es usted Teresa Lisbon?, ¿ha quedado con el señor Mashburn?- Lisbon lo miró sorprendida- el señor Mashburn la ha descrito a la perfección-

- ya veo-

- sígame por favor- era un hombre de mediana edad, vestía impecable y estaba bien peinado, la guió a través de las mesas hasta una sala más pequeña que había al fondo del local y cuya puerta estaba oculta detrás de una cortina, al atravesarla Lisbon pudo verlo sentado en una pequeña mesa de la esquina. Al verla entrar se levantó de inmediato, llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos pantalones caquis y unos mocasines de cuero marón, ella llevaba un vestido verde bastante sencillo en comparación a otras mujeres que había en el restaurante y cargaba un pequeño bolso en su mano derecha.

- hola- la saludó mientras la invitaba a sentarse, ella le devolvió el saludo- me alegra que hayas venido-

- deberías dejar decir eso cada vez que nos vemos a solas- dijo Lisbon.

- es que no sabía si vendrías-

Lisbon agachó la mirada hacía el menú, le dio unas cuantas vueltas entre sus dedos y luego alzó la vista.

- yo tampoco- dijo pensativa.

En ese momento se acercó un camarero.

- los dos comeremos el plato especial de la casa y tráenos una botella del mejor vino que tengas- dijo sin mirar el menú y pidiendo por los dos, el mesero asintió y se marchó- no te alarmes- añadió al verla con el entrecejo fruncido- el plato especial consiste en mariscos-

- has dado por hecho que sabes lo que quiero-

Mashburn encogió los hombros.

- Es el mejor plato del restaurante. ¿Por qué no dejamos la comida aun lado y me dice que te hizo aceptar mi cita?

Lisbon volvió a desviar la mirada, ni ella misma sabía el porque, no estaba segura si había sido Jane y sus "consejos amorosos", o tal vez la necesidad que sentía de verlo de nuevo, lo único cierto era que tenía que tenerlo al frente para decidirse entre: finalizar lo que habían comenzado unos meses atrás de una vez por todas o quizás darse una oportunidad con él.

- me divertí en la última cita que tuvimos- se limitó a decir.

Walter le dio una sonrisa traviesa, no había necesidad de leerle la mente para saber que era lo que estaba recordando en ese momento y precisamente por eso ella no debió sonrojarse, pero igual lo hizo.

- eso no fue una cita- exclamó

- claro que lo fue-

- ¿Siempre te acuestas con alguien en tu primera cita?- preguntó un poco más serio.

Lisbon no sabía que decir, y miró agradecida como el camarero los interrumpía para colocar la comida y servir el vino. Cuando se marchó volvieron a estar en silencio y Mashburn esperaba aun una respuesta.

- no- dijo por fin- está bien, no fue una cita – dijo antes de llevarse a la boca un camarón.

- esa no fue mi pregunta-

Lisbon masticó lentamente la comida, saboreándola, luego se llevó su copa para tomar un poco de vino, todo bajo la mirada impaciente de Mashburn que aun no probaba bocado.

- no frecuentemente- respondió – tampoco salgo con muchas personas- añadió Lisbon.

Mashburn no parecía para nada contento con su respuesta.

- ¿cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una "cita"?

- sin contar lo que pasó en San Francisco entre tú y yo, hace tres años-

Mashburn parecía más aliviado mientras comenzaba con la cena. Lisbon se lo quedó mirando algo fastidiada, él no tenía nada que reprocharle, después de todo era fotografiado cada quince días con una rubia distinta.

Ignorando la repentina molestia siguieron charlando, pasaron por todos los temas posibles: estudio, familia, trabajo y aficiones, Lisbon estaba fascinada, él era un muy conversador, sabía sacar información con naturalidad y sus comentarios divertidos y sutiles hacían que resultara muy fácil darle lo que le pedía, aunque no supo como terminaron hablando sobre las propiedades del marisco.

- son afrodisiacos-

- eso es solo un mito- replicó Lisbon

- claro que no o dime porque estoy deseando que toda esta gente desaparezca para poder repetir lo que hicimos en aquel hotel en San Francisco-

Lisbon casi llegó ahogarse con el vino, se revolvió incomoda en su asiento mientras miraba a su alrededor vigilando que nadie hubiera escuchado, luego le dedicó una mirada reprochadora a Mashburn, este sonrió al ver el efecto que había tenido sus palabras en ella.

- ¿sabes que cada vez que me miras el color verde me gusta más y más?- Lisbon negó deseando que su mesa hubiera estado más apartada del resto- te deseo- concluyó en un susurro. La agente tomó el vino que quedaba en su vaso y le dijo a Mashburn que necesitaba ir al baño, no esperó a que le indicara donde quedaba, le preguntó a uno de los meseros y luego salió de la sala.

Al entrar al servicio de mujeres vio que no estaba vacío, una mujer mayor le sonrió mientras se lavaba las manos y Lisbon hizo lo mismo, la otra mujer no tardó mucho y en unos segundos se encontró sola en el tocador, cerró el grifo y se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras veía como su rostro pálido le devolvía la mirada. Se había puesto así por la insinuación de Walter, él planeaba repetir la noche que habían pasado juntos mientras ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, no quería una relación, pero se sentía atraída por el, prueba de ello eran sus pupilas, estaban tan dilatadas que el verde había desaparecido casi por completo.

Cerró los ojos para recuperar de nuevo el control, escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo, pero no se movió, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento pensaría que está luchando contra un fuerte…

- ¿dolor de cabeza?

- Exactamente- corroboró, un segundo después se percato que era Mashburn- ¡Walter!

Él no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio dejando que sus ojos delataran el deseo que sentía. Lisbon se volvió para mirarlo de frente, él estiró su brazo y le acarició el pelo suavemente.

- qu… que… que haces?

Entonces deslizó su mano hasta su nuca y la besó.

Fue un leve roce, suave, cálido y dulce y después de unos pocos segundos apartó sus labios. Lisbon suspiró y cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba más le robó la iniciativa y regresó con fuerza. Walter no se negó y colocó su otra mano en la espalda atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo, Lisbon pensaba que no debía ser muy buena idea, sin embargo su mente se apagó por completo cuando sus lenguas se reencontraron por fin, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera y excitara y él tampoco tuvo mucha suerte en ocultarlo. Pronto sintió como sus dos manos recorrían su espalda, bajaron hasta su cadera, no se detuvieron allí, llegaron hasta el final de su vestido y comenzó a subir por la parte de atrás de sus piernas, oyó un gemido mientras Walter la pegaba más a él.

Fue la señal de alarma que necesitaba, sabía como iba a terminar todo eso, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero la otra vez habían estado en una habitación, no en un baño público.

- Walter- llamó en un susurro- aquí no, la puerta se puede abrir en cualquier momento- dijo separándose por fin.

Walter parecía no entender nada, solo cuando le señaló la puerta comprendió cual era su temor. Asintió comprensivo y la agarró de nuevo por la cintura, la llevó sin vacilar hasta el último cubículo y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

- aquí tampoco- susurró colocándole las manos en el pecho para que no se acercara.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó besándole las manos y subiendo por el brazo.

- porque nos pueden meter a la cárcel por esto- A pesar de la gravedad del asunto su sonrisa le restaba importancia a sus palabras, y cuando Walter la aprisionó contra la pared mientras le besaba el cuello mandó al carajo su sentido común y se dejó llevar.

Un minuto después bajó sus bragas y se desabrochó el pantalón, de nuevo Lisbon lo detuvo. Le dedicó la misma mirada que le había dedicado en el hotel, sin protección estaba dispuesta a parar todo eso sin importar cuan excitada estaba, Walter le sonrió.

- Dame un segundo Teresa- sacó una cartera de su bolsillo trasero, tomó un condón antes de arrojarla al suelo, se lo puso.

Lisbon lo rodeó con sus piernas, un segundo después Walter estaba dentro de ella, ambos ahogaron sus gemidos como pudieron, Walter le mordió el cuello mientras ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda por encima de su camisa. Un segundo después se movía lentamente dentro de ella, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo…

Se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, y no solo él, sino también el corazón de Lisbon mientras oía a dos mujeres hablar muy animadas sobre un tipo llamado Dan, cuando cada una entró en un cubículo diferente Walter comenzó de nuevo con movimientos lentos. Lisbon apretó su boca contra su hombro para evitar que la risita nerviosa los delatara, Walter también se estaba riendo. Cuando las dos mujeres salieron por fin del baño Lisbon no supo si habían escuchado algo, tampoco supo identificar quien era el tal Dan, lo único que sabía era que Mashburn comenzó a moverse como un loco dentro de ella…

Cuando Walter se apartó de ella el vestido le cayó y le cubrió las piernas, Teresa se subió las bragas mientras él tiraba el condón y se abrochó los pantalones, parecía familiarizado con la situación, como sino fuera la primera vez. Tomó su cartera del suelo y se giró hacía ella mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo trasero.

- la cena está paga- dijo antes de marcharse.

Lisbon lo miró petrificada mientras la dejaba sola, ¿Qué esperaba? Se dijo molesta al sentirse abandonada, seguro se estaba vengando porque la última vez ella lo había utilizado.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo esperando encontrar algo de culpa o quizás remordimiento, pero ningún sentimiento apareció ni siquiera satisfacción, solo pensaba en como se había reído cuando las dos mujeres entraron al baño. Se lavó las manos y se acomodó de nuevo el pelo lizo, se quitó lo poco de labial que le quedaba, le hubiera gustado tener en ese momento algo de maquillaje, pero no había ido con nada, solo su pequeño bolso en donde cargaba su pistola, la placa y algo de dinero.

Salió del restaurante en busca de un taxi, odiaba conducir con tacones y por eso no había llevado su coche.

- Teresa-

Se giró y lo vio en el parqueadero cerca de su carro ultimo modelo.

- haz tardado- dijo acercándose- pensé que no ibas a salir- Ella esperó a tenerlo cerca para contestarle.

- no sabía que estabas esperándome-

- ¿no? ¿Por qué?

- porque ya habías acabado-

Lisbon se echó a andar en busca de un taxi y Mashburn la siguió, era jueves y ya había oscurecido, no había mucha gente en la calle.

- ¿creías que te había dejado ahí?- preguntó- no soy esa clase de tipo.

Lisbon lo ignoro sintiéndose avergonzada por haber pensado lo peor de él, Walter fastidiado le agarró el brazo para que le diera la cara.

- Teresa, ¿crees que solo quiero eso de ti? ¿Tener relaciones y luego salir huyendo?

Estaba tan indignado que Lisbon no supo como decirle que eso precisamente era lo único que debía esperar de ella. Al ver un taxi aproximándose a lo lejos se zafó de su agarre y siguió avanzando.

- Teresa- dijo mientras se le adelantaba, como ella no se detenía comenzó a caminar de espaldas para estar cara a cara- no vas a subir a ese taxi, por lo menos déjame llevarte-

- lo siento-

- no te vayas- dijo con tono de advertencia. Lisbon se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo.

- me iré a donde me plazca- acto seguido lo rodeó y estiró el brazo para llamar la atención del taxista, por desgracia ya estaba ocupado.

- ahora no tienes otra opción que hablar conmigo-

- de eso nada

- Teresa- llamó con firmeza. Lisbon respiró hondo para ganar confianza.

- Walter, lo hemos pasado bien durante la comida y lo que pasó después… fue agradable-

- aunque olvidamos el postre- Lisbon dejó escapar una sonrisa cómplice y luego su expresión volvió a endurecerse- no nos engañemos Walter, tú y yo no tenemos futuro-

- ¿Por qué?

Se le ocurrieron mil razones, pero solo pudo decir:

- porque nunca lo he tenido-

- ¿Por qué?

- porque no! Yo no tengo ningún tipo de relaciones con nadie-

- pero tienes sexo con tipos en tu primera cita y tienes relaciones en los baños públicos.

- ya te dije que no me acuesto con ningún hombre en la primera cita- dijo- no frecuentemente- añadió pensándolo bien- y lo del baño es la primera vez que me pasa-

Un nuevo taxi y esta vez se aseguró de que estuviera desocupado.

- esta bien, no tendremos ninguna relación, pero quiero volver a verte- dijo antes de que entrara al coche, el taxista los vio interesado por el espejo.

- ¿entonces que tendremos?-preguntó incomoda.

- lo que quieras…

* * *

**Ya he dicho que me encanta Walter? me gustó mucho la última parte, la conversación, quería agregarle al capitulo algo de Jane, pero no quise alargarlo más, el tema de Jane y su amigo lo tocaré en el proximo cap supongo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los mensajes :) **

**este nuevo capitlulo en particular me gusta bastante porque me sale con mucha facilidad, espero que les parezca tan gracioso como a mí ;)**

**Jisbon4ever: pues habrá algo de Jisbon y Lisburn, soy fanatica de las dos parejas, me encantan!**

**Capitulo 4**

¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde la deje? Se preguntaba Lisbon mientras revolvía toda la habitación de Walter Mashburn, él aun seguía durmiendo en su cama y Lisbon no tenía intenciones de despertarlo, eran las tres de la mañana y solo quería encontrar su pistola para marcharse a su casa. Ya había encontrado su camisa de rayas rojas al pie de la puerta, su pantalón negro no estaba muy lejos de allí, mientras su ropa interior estaba al lado de la cama, era su arma la que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Se sentó un momento en la esquina de la cama, quería regresar y meterse debajo de las sabanas al lado de Walter, pero sabía que si quería bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y llegar a tiempo a la oficina tendría que marcharse temprano. Observó sobre su hombro para echarle un vistazo a la cama con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio que revelara el paradero de su pistola, pero sabía que no iba a encontrarse con nada más allá de Mashburn, se agachó para ver si estaba debajo de la cama, nada. Cuando se puso en pie vio que su compañero de noche ya se había despertado.

- ¿ya te vas?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos se le cerraban por el sueño, ella asintió y le dio la espalda mientras veía dentro de un armario, aunque ya había buscado allí- ¿Qué buscas?

- mi pistola…-

- ¿por que no te quedas un rato más?- preguntó esperanzado.

- me tengo que ir Walter, el viaje de aquí a mi apartamento es de dos horas- soltó una exclamación, se echó el flequillo para atrás y optó por buscar afuera.

En la sala solo estaba la placa, las esposas y su celular. Estaba empezando a irritarse, iba a ir al baño cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y vio que se trataba de Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- necesito ayuda- su voz se oía agitada, como si acabara de correr en una maratón.

- ¿que clase de ayuda?

- algo personal, estoy metido en problemas-

- que novedad- exclamó con ironía.

- ¡Lisbon!- dijo suplicante.

- está bien, dime que necesitas-

Jane le dio una dirección la cual ella memorizó de inmediato.

- te iré a buscar apenas encuentre mi arma…- soltó antes de saber lo que decía.

- ¿de que hablas? Tú guardas la pistola al lado en la mesita de noche…-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- sentido común Lisbon… espera un segundo, ¿acaso no estas en tu apartamento?- Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento.

- claro que lo estoy, acabo de encontrarla! Estaba justo en mi mesita de noche- exclamó rápido. En ese preciso momento Mashburn entró en la sala.

- ya la encontré- informó el hombre medio desnudo. Y de nuevo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- fue solo el Televisor- se excusó Lisbon a pesar de que no le pidió explicación- Te recojo en un minuto-

Dio por terminada la llamada, se colocó el saco, guardó todas sus pertenencias, se despidió de Walter y se marchó.

…

Lisbon se estaba inquietando, llamó por quinta vez al celular de su consultor pero no le contestó, miró por encima del volante y luego por la ventana, no había duda de que aquella era la dirección que le había dado por teléfono, pero no había rastro de Patrick Jane. Miró su reloj, había pasado media hora desde su llegada y cuarenta minutos desde que le había llamado. Tres minutos después vio a dos figuras corriendo hacía su coche, iban en medio de la carretera, ella se bajó del coche para hacerles frente. Cuando lo hizo se percató de que se trataba de Jane y otro hombre…

- corre, corre, corre! – le gritó cuando estuvo cerca, Lisbon le hizo caso y regresó al coche frente al volante, Jane ocupó el asiento de al lado, el otro hombre entró en el asiento trasero- arranca, arranca!

Lisbon obedeció y apretó a fondo el acelerador.

- ¿de que estamos huyendo exactamente?

- de Carl- respondió el acompañante de Jane.

- ¿Quién es Carl? ¿y quien eres tú?- preguntó Lisbon mirando al desconocido y luego a Jane.

- es una larga historia… puedes cruzar a la derecha- dijo el rubio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- tengo mucho tiempo, ¿y por que tengo que cruzar a la derecha?- inquirió Lisbon al volante.

- vamos al cementerio- dijo Jane rápidamente- él- dijo mientras señalaba a su acompañante- es un viejo amigo-

- poderoso, inigualable, ilusionista…- decía el hombre.

- es un mago- informó con una sonrisita- se llama Kandú- Lisbon miró al mago Kandú, pues si, tenía pinta de mago, llevaba una capa, iba vestido de negro, solo le faltaba el sombrero por donde tendría que salir el conejo, solo la barba negra con ciertos puntos grises y la calva le quitaban algo de la "magia".

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿Jane en que me estás metiendo?

- te voy a contar la historia corta, Kandú tiene una valiosa diadema que vale una fortuna, alguien malo se enteró y ahora quieren robarle-

- lastimaron a mi hermano Zack y mataron a mi fiel amigo Stuart porque creían que tenía la diadema y ahora vienen a por mí- dijo con tono chillón

- no pudiste avisar a la policía?- inquirió Lisbon.

- acudí a Patrick- dijo el mago como si Jane fuera la ley.

- ¿y por que vamos a un cementerio  
?

- vamos a desenterrar un cadáver- Lisbon frenó tan de repente que el carro derrapo unos cuantos centímetros.

- ¡están locos!-no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- mi padre fue enterrado hace una semana, lo enterraron con la diadema, tengo que recuperarla antes de que Carl lo descubra- decía Kandú.

- ¿y quien es Carl? ¿Algún brujo?

- los brujos no existen- dijo Jane- Carl es un payaso, Kandú y él trabajan en el mismo circo-

- oh genial- susurró Lisbon- por que no llaman a la mujer con barba para que los ayude?

- eso suena ridículo- dijo Kandú como si la idea fuera absurda- dijiste que ella nos ayudaría!- le dijo a Jane- no está colaborando en nada-

- tienes que darle un minuto para que lo entienda- exclamó Jane.

- no, no, tú dijiste que nos ayudaría sin hacer preguntas incomodas y que confiaba ciegamente en ti- repuso Kandú.

- solo dame un segundo, Lisbon ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que sea?- preguntó Jane.

- si, pero cuando lo dije no tenía en mente una guerra entre payasos y magos, si quiero ver rivalidades absurdas y sin sentido me voy a ver crepúsculo-

Jane carraspeó.

- dijiste: lo que sea- dijo simulando su tono de voz- esa frase abarca muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ayudarme a asaltar una tumba-

- Jane!- exclamó desesperada

- no es nada ilegal, después de todo se trata de mi padre, además solo vamos a robarle una diadema, no vamos a experimentar con su cuerpo…- el mago le echó una mirada traviesa- a menos que seas una niña sucia-

- o por el amor de dios! - exclamó horrorizada- ¿de donde sacas a tus amigos?

…

El cementerio estaba totalmente solo, Kandú se encargaría de distraer al único guardia que había.

- en el centro del cementerio hay una cruz, avanza cinco tumbas hacía la derecha, luego dobla a la izquierda y avanza tres tumbas, la lapida de mi padre es la única que no tiene flores- dijo el mago- andando! hay que aprovechar la oscuridad, pronto amanecerá-

El mago entró a la casita en donde estaba el guardia, dejándolos solos.

- adelante- dijo Jane cediéndole el paso.

- todavía no estoy muy convencida, es preferible esperar hasta que amanezca y hacerlo todo legal-

- Carl puede llegar en cualquier momento-

- ¿y que va hacer el payaso? ¿Matarnos de la risa? , tengo una pistola Jane!-

- así que la encontraste- dijo el consultor, le echó una ojeada a Lisbon de arriba a bajo- si quieres, en vez de ir a asaltar una tumba podemos quedarnos a discutir porque no encontrabas tu pistola y porque tienes la misma ropa que ayer-

- está bien tú ganas, pero necesitare una pala-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la tumba, no porque el mago Kandú se hubiera explicado muy bien, sino porque ya había alguien allí cavando con una pala.

- Es Carl!- advirtió Jane zarandeándola.

- ¿Dónde está el traje de payaso?

- que su trabajo sea ser un payaso no quiere decir que salga a la calle vestido como tal- le dijo Jane como si fuera lo más lógico, Carl no se había dado cuenta que no estaba solo.

- deja la pala a un lado y pon las manos donde pueda verlas- dijo ella adoptando su típico tono cansino.

Carl se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la agente apuntándole con el arma. Para ser un payaso no era nada gracioso, iba vestido de negro y ocultaba su rostro con una capucha.

- oh oh- dijo Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lisbon mirándolo por un segundo, el encapuchado aprovechó, le tiró la pala a Lisbon, pero no con intención de lastimarla, Lisbon por reflejo le disparó a la pala y no al hombre que se abalanzó sobre ella, le quito el arma y le llevó el brazo derecho a la espalda, la agente se dejó llevar porque sabía que si se resistía probablemente el tipo le terminaría lesionando la mano.

- auch!- exclamó tratando de zafarse del agarre.

- dime Lisbon, ¿te está matando de la risa?- inquirió Jane divertido.

- ¿Qué haces? Ayúdame!- dijo aguantando las ganas de gritarle.

- no te preocupes, el no es Carl- el desconocido la soltó y ella corrió de inmediato hacía su pistola que había caído al suelo.

- ¿entonces quien es?- Jane se puso serio.

- soy un policía- dijo el hombre con voz ronca- me llamo Roger-

- espera un momento… ¿no serás…?

- si- afirmó Jane- el mismo investigador que se encargó del asesinato de mi familia… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

…

- Roger fue el primer policía con el que trabajé, de hecho fue él quien me convenció en colaborar con la policía- explicaba Jane mientras se ocultaban detrás de un pequeño monumento de lo que parecía ser la virgen maría.

- a ti y a Kandú, me gustaba trabajar con "videntes" – dijo Roger haciendo las comillas con los dedos- tenían una facilidad increíble al momento de resolver los casos, ellos ven algo que nosotros como policías no vemos-

- si, bueno los videntes no existen- dijo Jane- Roger también fue un… amigo-

- más que amigo, yo soy… fui el padrino de su hija- corrigió el hombre.

- en la época en que nació mi hija, Daniel mi cuñado había perdido toda conexión conmigo y con mi esposa, así que nombramos a Roger como padrino-

- no fue tan fácil, tuve que batirme en duelo contra el mago Kandú- dijo en tono de broma. Roger era bastante atractivo, tenía el cabello lizo y negro salpicado de canas, estaba peinado hacía un lado, era mayor que Jane, tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos marrones, pero solo se notaban cuando sonreía, la nariz era grande, y la boca se le curvaba de tal forma que le daban una apariencia de chulo.

- no entiendo como un policía termina siendo amigo de un ex vidente y un mago-

- son cosas que pasan en la vida-

Ya estaba amaneciendo y aun no habían desenterrado ninguna tumba, Lisbon los había convencido de que la mejor opción era esperar a Carl y arrestarlo con las manos en la maza.

- así que el CBI- dijo Roger señalando su placa- yo estuve a punto de trabajar allí, pero me decidí por algo más extremo-

- ¿en que?- preguntó intrigada.

- es tan secreto y peligroso que si te digo tan solo el nombre de lo que hago tendré que matarte y enterrarte aquí mismo-

- es un espía, trabaja para la CIA- dijo Jane como si no fuera gran cosa.

- hey!- se quejó Roger, estaba a punto de mandar a Jane a donde sabemos cuando Carl apareció en su campo de visión.

- ¿están seguro de que este si es Carl?- preguntó Lisbon sacando de nuevo su arma.

Jane asintió, el nuevo personaje no tenía capucha y la luz que brindaba el sol no lo ocultaba para nada. Carl dudó un momento antes de comenzar a escavar ya que la tumba estaba a medio camino, luego de echar una mirada a su alrededor comenzó a sacar la tierra.

- no es muy inteligente- susurró Roger.

- es un payaso ¿Qué esperaban?- dijo Jane, esperaron unos minutos más y cuando por fin abrió el ataúd se pusieron en acción.

- Carl – llamó Roger y Lisbon repitió lo mismo que le había dicho al primer hombre.

- deja la pala y pon las manos donde pueda verla-

Carl asustado dejó caer la pala y se tiró al suelo de inmediato, ya había abierto el ataúd, Jane entró y tomó la diadema.

- soy inocente, no he hecho nada malo- decía Carl desde el suelo.

- ¿no haz hecho nada malo?- preguntó Lisbon- asesinaste a un hombre y lastimaste a otro, sin mencionar que abriste una tumba-

- yo no asesine a nadie-

- deja de mentir…-

- Lisbon- dijo Jane en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?- su tono de voz fue tan alto que Jane retrocedió un paso.

- de hecho el no asesinó a nadie-

- ¿y él tal Stuart?-

- a él lo atropelló-

- ¿y no lo mató?

- si

- ¿entonces?

- era un perro-

- un perro… un perro- dijo incrédula- un perro! ME HICISTE HACER TODO ESTO PORQUE UN PAYASO ASESINÓ A UN PERRO!

- Pero quien grita taaannto, vaaaas a deeespeeertar a dlos muertos- el mago Kandú llegó tambaleándose a la escena, en una de sus manos llevaba una botella de whisky y arrastraba las palabras, además de los pies, al verle a Jane la diadema su cara se ilumino- loooo logrrraste Patrrrrick- se le echó encima y lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué hiciste con el guardia?- preguntó Lisbon

- esta voooomiiitandooo en el baaaañoooo, uuunoooo noooo dddeeebe eeeemboooraaaarchaaarsseee eeeen eeellll ttrraaabajjjo-

- creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa- sugirió Roger.

- aaaammmiiigggo!- exclamó el mago saltando de los brazos de Jane a los de Roger- tuuuu taaammmbiiieeeen eeeesssttttaaas aquíiii, aaahhhoorra podddemoos irnos a laaaas veeegas cooomooo eeeen llooos viiiejoos tiiieeeempos-

- creo que antes te llevo a tu casa- Roger lo agarró por el brazo y lo condujo a la salida- no se preocupen me encargare de que ponga una denuncia contra Carl cuando esté sobrio-

Lisbon no tuvo más remedio que dejar ir al payaso, después de todo no podía arrestarlo por asesinar un perro. Ahora se enfrentaban a un segundo problema, cerrar el ataúd y echar de nuevo la tierra antes de que el guardia se diera cuenta.

- manos a la obra- dijo Jane quitándose el saco y el chaleco.

- olvídalo, tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza, ni loca me voy a poner a echarle tierra a un hueco-

- si quieres en ves de echarle tierra, podemos discutir por que tienes sueño, o porque tienes la misma ropa de ayer o por que no encontrabas tu pistola cuando te llamé-

Lisbon se sentía chantajeada.

- está bien dame la pala, tu echa la tierra con las manos!-

* * *

**Solo les adelanto que la historia de la diadema no términa aquí ;)**

**De nuevo gracias por los mensaje, me animan a actualizar rapidamente.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS: aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 espero que les guste, es bastante largo. **

**CAPITULO 5**

Teresa Lisbon iba en su mustang camino a Moss Beach. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Patrick Jane con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los ojos cerrados intentando descansar un poco antes de llegar al pueblo.

- avísame si vez algo que valga la pena mirar- le dijo a Lisbon. Ella le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

- ¿eso es todo? ¿Te vas a echar a dormir?-

- te rehúsas a que conduzca- dijo Jane sin abrir los ojos.

- claro, porque lo haces fatal- exclamó ella- por lo menos ten la decencia de estar despierto mientras viajamos-

- que esté despierto mientras conduces no nos liberará de la suspensión- dijo Jane aun sin abrir los ojos.

- por lo menos hace que disminuya mi enojo-

- ¿te regocija mi dolor?- preguntó sintiéndose ofendido- Eso es malo Teresa-

- ¿hace falta que te recuerde que por tu culpa estoy suspendida?

- ya te dije que no tenía idea de que el padre de Kandú era un ladrón que se había robado la diadema de un museo, ¿Cómo pude haberlo predicho?-

- eres su amigo!- exclamó Lisbon alzando la voz más de lo necesario- debiste conocer la profesión del padre!-

- ya no puedo regresar al pasado, aunque lo haría con gusto solo para ver la reacción de Higthower cuando se enteró- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

- … y encima le recomiendas a Hightower a alguien que me reemplace mientras estoy suspendida- siguió la mujer.

- yo no hice ninguna recomendación-

- Jane, dijiste exactamente: "hola Hightower perdón por lo de la diadema, mientras Lisbon y yo viajamos al fin del mundo para recuperarla te traigo al hombre perfecto para reemplazarla, casi ni sentirás su ausencia"- dijo sin desviar la vista de la carretera- ¿y por qué le recomendaste a Roger? ¿Un espía que trabaja para la CIA? ¿Quieres que pierda el empleo?

- Roger nunca te quitaría el puesto en el CBI, no es tan bueno como se cree y si fuera lo suficientemente bueno para impresionar a Hightower no duraría ni un mes.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- nunca se queda en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, es una extraña costumbre que tiene, se parecía a mí en ese aspecto-

- no me asusta, de hecho me agrada Roger, a diferencia del mago Kandú, parece que se le salió un tornillo-

- hey! Es buena persona y el único amigo que me queda de la infancia… cuando uno se vuelve millonario y con cierta fama hay que conservar las viejas amistades y Kandú fue el único que se quedó, los demás solo se me acercaban por dinero… o porque se sentían atraídos por mi esposa…-

- ¿Y Roger por que se te acercó?-

- por mi, fue un poco inquietante al principio, pero quería trabajar conmigo, no le importaba mi dinero y tampoco se dejaba vislumbrar por mis dotes de "vidente" , pero reconocía mis habilidades, así fue como nos conocimos- permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Jane giró su cabeza hacía la ventana dando por terminada la conversación y regresando a su plan original de dormir, plan que Lisbon intentó sabotear por todos los medios tocando de vez en cuando la bocina y cuando por fin parecía rendirse encendió la radio y la colocó todo el volumen posible. Jane no pudo dormir, pero tampoco abrió los ojos para que Lisbon se diera por enterada.

Moss Beach no era más que un pueblo que quedaba a 20 millas del sur de San Francisco, su mayor destino turístico era la reserva marina de Fitzgerald, a pesar de estar ubicado en la costa, la niebla cubría al pueblo gran parte del año, había algunos edificios pintorescos que recordaban la época de la colonia.

Llegaron al hotel de las "rocas" alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, al parecer, era él único que había en el pueblo.

- buenas tardes, bienvenidos al hotel Rocas de Moss Beach ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- les dijo una amable mujer detrás de un mostrador y con una pequeña placa que tenía escrito el nombre de Britany.

- somos Teresa Lisbon y Patrick Jane del CBI, queremos hablar con alguien hospedado en este hotel…- Lisbon dudó un momento antes de seguir- Kandú… creo que es su nombre artístico-

- de hecho es su nombre- aclaró Jane- se llamaba Norberto, pero se lo cambió hace unos años-

Lisbon se sintió aliviada cuando Britany nos lo miró como si estuviera hablando con dos locos.

- Kandú, si, el hotel le hizo una reservación, pero llamó esta mañana para cancelarla-

- debe ser un error, tenemos información que nos indica que Kandú fue contratado para hacer una presentación en una convención o algo así-

La mujer asintió- la convención será mañana, y de hecho la presentación sigue en pie en el salón principal del hotel, pero no se donde se va hospedar esta noche, lo que es un alivio porque un importante empresario necesitaba con urgencia una habitación y ya no había…-

- ¿me puede decir quien contrató al mago?- interrumpió Lisbon.

La amable Britany se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿acaso está metido en problemas? ¿Esto es una investigación?-

- algo así- dijo Lisbon.

- ¿me muestra su placa?-

Lisbon dudó por un momento, tenía prohibido sacar la placa y el arma mientras estuviera bajo suspensión. Jane dio un paso adelante y se apoyó en el mostrador ante Britany.

- queremos arreglar esto sin usar la violencia- dijo con tono arrogante- podemos llegar aquí con una orden y registrar todo el hotel, hacer mucha bulla para espantar a todos los inquilinos, pero seguro que eso no es lo que quieres, tu jefe se puede enojar e incluso puedes perder tu trabajo, y ninguno de los dos queremos que eso suceda- La mujer ahora miraba nerviosa para todos lados.

- muéstrame la placa y te doy la información que quieras-

- Lisbon muéstrale la placa- ordenó Jane.

- ¿Cuál placa? No puedo mostrar ninguna placa, si Hightower se entera me quedo oficialmente sin trabajo-

- sino recuperamos esa diadema te vas a quedar oficialmente sin trabajo- le susurró Jane evitando que Britany escuchara algo.

- olvídalo, no hay placa-

- sino hay placa me veré en la obligación de pedirles que se retiren- exclamó la recepcionista.

- si hay placa, solo dame un minuto- afirmó Jane antes de volverse hacía Lisbon.

- no hay ninguna placa- negó Lisbon.

- voy a llamar a seguridad- dijo alzando el teléfono.

- Hightower no se va a dar por enterado- insistió Jane.

- siempre se entera-repuso Lisbon- ¿Por qué no haces uno de tus trucos? ¡Guíñale un ojo o algo!- pidió dando pequeños saltos.

- Lisbon, aunque confío ciegamente en mis encantos, dudo que nos resuelvan el problema-

- estoy llamando!- advirtió Britany.

- basta, ambos sabemos que no estas llamando a seguridad, es solo un truco barato para espantarnos, somos policías y no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que no saquemos información de quien contrató a Kandú- dijo Jane.

- hey, ustedes dos- ambos se giraron, un guardia iba a su encuentro y detrás lo seguía un enorme perro.

- al parecer si llamó a seguridad- exclamó Jane- te mereces un asenso, eres muy buena- dijo señalando a Britany

- ¿estas hablando enserio?- preguntó Lisbon.

- si, hay que reconocer el trabajo de la gente… corre!-

….

- si hubieras sacado la placa todo sería más fácil-

- sino te hubiera contestado a las tres de la mañana todo hubiera sido más fácil, sino hubiera firmado contrato contigo mi vida sería mucho, mucho más fácil-

Dieron vueltas y vueltas por todo el pueblo buscando donde pasar la noche, según el dueño de una tienda no había más hoteles donde quedarse, pero había un motel bastante pasable en el centro, era alojarse allí o pagar una millonada para alquilar una cabaña en la costa, Lisbon y Jane optaron por el motel.

Al minuto de haber llegado la agente ya se estaba arrepintiendo, tan solo en la puerta, dos mujeres con un diminuto vestido y con pinta de prostitutas le echaron ojitos a Jane y cuando entraron a la recepción sintieron un desagradable olor a sudor, un hombre moreno los esperaba detrás de un mostrador, estaba concentrado en la sección deportiva del periódico y tan solo cuando Lisbon y Jane se le acercaron lo suficiente se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-dijo alzando la mirada.

Jane observó divertido como Lisbon luchaba para no aspirar el olor nauseabundo de la estancia.

- dos habitaciones- dijo Teresa rindiéndose a cualquier intento de conservar los modales tapando su boca y la nariz con su mano izquierda.

- mal momento, solo tenemos una- informó.

- que sorpresa- Exclamó Jane.

- pero quien sabe, de un momento a otro se puede desocupar alguna habitación, depende de la resistencia del chico, si saben a que me refiero- dijo guiñándoles un ojo- pero tendrían que esperar a que cambiáramos las sabanas.

Lisbon daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo del lugar.

- tú decides- dijo Jane- o dormimos en una sola habitación aquí, o podemos dormir en la playa bajo la luz de la luna, en la arena o quizás en el auto…-

- quiero la habitación- se apresuró a decir- rápido!-

- bueno, será $ 50 por la noche- Lisbon y Jane decidieron dividirse la cuenta- el caballero paga ¿no?- dijo el hombre.

- si, no hay problema – corroboró Jane, sacando otros 25 del bolsillo- ¿no te molesta?- le preguntó a su compañera, la verdad era que si le molestaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una discusión en ese momento.

- bien, habitación 13, queda en el segundo piso…- el hombre rodeó el mostrador, les dio la llave y se asomó a las escaleras para gritar:- Pablo! Te mando una parejita al numero 13! Lleva papel higiénico al baño…- dijo mientras los dos comenzaban a subir la escaleras- ah! Y una caja de condones!-

Jane casi se estrella con Lisbon quien se quedó momentáneamente estática por la orden del hombre.

- ¿Cuáles condones? nada de condones! – Dijo alarmada- no es lo que piensa, está equivocado… nosotros no….!-

- vamos Lisbon- dijo Jane tirando de ella por el brazo.

- ¿es que acaso no oíste lo que dijo? Prácticamente estaba insinuando que tu y yo… que yo y tú… veníamos a hacer cosas… malas-dijo tartamudeando- ¿por que sonríes? No sonrías, no es nada gracioso-

- esto es un motel, es normal que lo piense y no es nada malo tener sexo-

…

Había enfrentado situaciones peores, no tenía porque alarmarse tanto solo porque iba a pasar la noche con Patrick Jane… de solo pensarlo una sonrisa incrédula se dibujo en su rostro y que se reflejaba a medias en el espejo roto del baño.

Miró que Pablo le había hecho caso a su jefe, y en contra de su voluntad allí encima del retrete estaba la cajita de condones y el papel higiénico.

- Lisbon!- dijo Jane tocando la puerta- llevas media hora allí, puedes salir de una vez?

Ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso y abrir por fin. El estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y le impedía el paso a la habitación.

- ¿qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Se había quitado el chaleco y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa.

- no lo que tu mente perversa cree- respondió ella algo inquieta.

- ¿y qué es lo que mi mente perversa cree?- preguntó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más.

Lisbon sintió como sus mejillas ardían, odiaba como Jane la hacía caer en la misma trampa una y otra vez. Él se apartó y ella salió por fin del baño, Jane entró y cerró la puerta tras él dejándola sola en la habitación. No había más que una cama y una mesita de noche… ahora tenían un serio problema.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio al salir del cuarto de baño, Lisbon estaba alzando el colchón.

- quiero voltearlo, quité las sabanas y había una mancha poco confiable en el colchón, ¿me ayudas?- Jane asintió y entre los dos lo voltearon.

- eso es una mancha de sangre…?- preguntó Lisbon estupefacta.

- es eso o alguien derramó jugo en el colchón- dijo Jane- debimos haber dormido en la playa…-

Ambos decidieron desistir del colchón y ahora estaban uno junto al otro sentados sobre las sabanas y alguna que otra almohada limpia apoyando la espalda en la pared. Después de discutir miles de razones por las cuales había sangre en el colchón el sueño invadió a la agente y ya sus ojos verdes comenzaban a cerrarse.

- más te vale que Kandú no nos cause… problemas… mañana- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

….

Cuando Lisbon se despertó entre las sabanas lo primero que pensó era que seguía siendo de noche, pues la habitación estaba oscura, se acomodó de lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

- ¿no pensaras volver a dormir?- preguntó la voz de Jane, Lisbon se despertó por completo al darse cuenta que estaba usando como almohada el regazo de Jane, se incorporó de inmediato apenada y susurrando una disculpa. Jane aun estaba apoyado contra la pared, tenía ojeras y lucia agotado.

- no te habrás…- dijo ella después de unos segundos- quedado despierto… toda la noche?

- no toda la noche- dijo Jane que parecía feliz de recuperar su libertad- pero si la mayor parte del tiempo-

- ¿por qué? –preguntó Lisbon.

- estabas bastante… a gusto sobre mi… que me dio pena despertarte- dijo entre bostezos.

- luces terrible… Jane lo siento, no debiste hacerlo- dijo ella lamentándolo de verdad.

- parece que lograste tu cometido después de todo, no me dejaste dormir… no te preocupes, te lo debía después de todo lo que e hecho- dijo quitándole importancia- vayamos a comer algo antes de ver a Kandú-

….

Por culpa del pequeño pleito que armaron ayer, ahora no se les permitiría entrar al hotel, así que aparcaron frente al hotel esperando ver al mago salir en cualquier momento.

Desgraciadamente no fue hasta las seis de la tarde cuando Kandú salió acompañado por un grupo de personas.

- ¿y ahora? – preguntó Lisbon.

- vamos acercarnos educadamente, lo apartamos del grupo y le decimos lo de la diadema- dijo Jane saliendo del coche de Lisbon, ella hizo lo mismo y se acercaron al grupo de personas.

- hey Kandú que milagro!- gritó Jane para que su amigo lo oyera.

- ¿Dónde quedó lo educado?- preguntó Lisbon.

Kandú tardó un segundo en localizarlos, y otro segundo en salir huyendo.

- dime que esto no está pasando- imploró Lisbon.

- se escapa- gritó Jane corriendo tras él- Kandú, no me hagas esto ahora-

- lo siento Jane, sabes que tengo que hacerlo- entró a una camioneta y arrancó a toda velocidad antes de el rubio alcanzara a montarse, un segundo después Lisbon alcanzó a Jane en su mustang.

- vamos a seguirlo-

- ¿así tengas que violar el límite de velocidad?-

…

Encontraron la camioneta de Kandú parqueada a las afueras de un bosque. No había rastro del mago, así que Lisbon y Jane se internaron entre los arboles para buscarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta dar con el hombre, quien iba armado.

- vaya estás cargado de sorpresas- le dijo Jane- para tu información Lisbon también tiene una pistola, sácala-

Lisbon negó de inmediato.

- estoy suspendida-

- ¿estás de broma cierto?- preguntó alarmado.

Kandú se le acercó y le sacó la pistola que la agente llevaba, luego les obligó a meterse en el bosque.

- no pensarás dejarnos aquí tirado para que un oso nos coma ¿cierto?- preguntó Jane.

- no, sabía que vendrían por mí cuando se enteraran que la diadema era robada, así que les preparé algo más emocionante…-

Kandú los llevó hasta la playa deshabitada, lo único que delataba que aquel lugar había sido visitado por humanos era una lancha blanca no muy lejos de la costa.

- espero que sean buenos nadadores- dijo el mago obligándolos a montar en la lancha, adentro había varias cuerdas con las cuales les ató las manos, también había lo que parecía ser un bote salvavidas inflable, los llevó lejos de la costa infló el bote y los obligó a ocuparlo– lo bueno de las reservas naturales es que son zonas restringidas para los humanos –

- no nos vas a dejar aquí? – Preguntó Lisbon- si nos dejas en paz y nos entregas la diadema no iras a prisión-

- lo siento, pero la diadema me puede dar mucho dinero y lo necesito para ayudar a la fundación de unos niños pobres: mis hijos… lo siento Patrick-Dijo antes de marcharse en la lancha y dejándolos a la deriva en un bote que se movía con la corriente y con las manos atadas y lo peor era que empezaba a oscurecer.

- es enserio Jane ¿DE DONDE CARAJO SACAS A TUS AMIGOS?

* * *

**Perdón si la última parte estuvo muy rapida, esto fue más bien como la transición al sgte cap y necesitaba que esos dos estuvieran en ese bote como sea. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, mil gracias por los reviews, les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Es un cambio bastante considerable ya que es mas serio que los demas, de hecho creo que es el mas serio de todos espero les guste y me digan si les gustó el cambio o que... ;)**

**Capitulo 6**

El vaivén de las olas movía el bote a su antojo, con dos personas adentro.

- ¡auch!- exclamó adolorida- ¡Me mordiste el dedo!-

- lo siento-

Jane llevaba más de quince minutos intentando desamarrar la acuerda que ataba las manos de Lisbon usando su boca como única herramienta. Después de liberarla fue mucho más fácil que ella desamarra la cuerda que lo ataba a él.

- si Kandú hubiera querido dejarnos sin opción de regresar a la civilización nos hubiera quitado los celulares- decía el consultor arrojando las cuerdas al agua.

- Jane aquí no hay señal-

- bueno, por lo menos nos dejó cerca de la costa, creo que nadando podríamos llegar en cuestión de minutos- dijo quitándose el chaleco, Lisbon se sentó negando enfáticamente- ¿Qué pasa?

- no soy muy buena en lo que respecta a nadar- dijo apenada.

Jane la observó incrédulo.

- ¿enserio? ¿La todopoderosa Lisbon no puede nada?- dijo con las manos en la cintura- ¿Hay algo más de ti que necesite saber?

- ahora mismo no afecta en nada, pero también le tengo miedo a ciertas alturas-

Jane parecía divertido con la situación.

- entonces quédate aquí yo voy a buscar ayuda-

- ¡no! Jane, no…- susurró algo que el rubio no pudo entender.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡que no me dejes!-imploró avergonzada

- vamos Lisbon, voy a regresar, lo prometo-

- bueno, pero ten cuidado con los tiburones-

Jane comenzó a dudar.

- ¿tiburones?- preguntó con voz temblorosa- No mientas no hay tiburones-

- ¿por qué crees que es una reserva marina?

- supongo que nos quedaremos aquí por un buen rato-

El rubio hizo un bulto con su saco y su chaleco, se recostó adoptando una posición fetal y usó las prendas como almohada.

- ¿eso es todo? ¿Es el fin? ¿No vas a luchar?-

- ni loco me voy a ir nadando, me vi Jaws y mis posibilidades son mínimas de llegar a la orilla sano y salvo, además no dormí en toda la noche!-

- ¿y ahora vas dormir?

- efectivamente, no te preocupes apenas se den cuenta de que hemos desaparecido vendrán a buscarnos y estoy completamente seguro que Kandú no nos va a dejar morir-

Tres horas y quince minutos después y aun seguían en el bote, Lisbon también había sucumbido y ahora estaba recostada al lado de Jane, aunque no había logrado dormir.

- estoy aburrido- susurró Jane, por lo cerca que estaban no tenían la necesidad de hablar tan fuerte.

- ¿es que no te parece emocionante estar en un bote en medio del mar sin agua y sin comida? – preguntó sarcástica.

- juguemos a verdad, verdad y mentira-

- ¿a que?

- es un juego en donde me dices dos verdades y una mentira de tu vida, yo tengo que adivinar cual es la mentira-

- no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganarte-

- es cierto, por eso quiero jugarlo- dijo con una media sonrisa- yo comienzo… nunca he ido a una feria, odio los psicólogos y he sobrevivido tres días comiendo solo chocolate-

Lisbon entornó los ojos.

- tu palacio de la memoria es la feria que visitabas con tu padre cuando eras niño, obviamente odias a los psicólogos y creo que haz podido sobrevivir tres días comiendo solo chocolate-

- exacto, un punto para ti, ahora dime dos verdades y una mentira-

- soy fanática de los chicagos bears. No creo en dios y estudié criminología en la universidad de Chicago-

- esa es fácil, si crees en dios-dijo desanimado por no encontrarse con un mayor reto- veamos… me casé cuando tenía 21 años, nunca he pasado por el quirófano, y le tengo miedo a las inyecciones-

- según tú historial, si te casaste a los 21, odias a los doctores por lo tanto te haz rehusado a someterte a alguna operación y no creo que le temas a una simple inyección-

- error! Le tengo miedo a las inyecciones, y me sacaron las amígdalas a los 13 años, más te vale ponérmela difícil o sino voy a tomar la delantera-

- ¿difícil?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, después de un minuto pensando dijo:- nunca me han herido, llegué a tocar la batería en un grupo de rock y nunca me he enamorado-

Jane nunca había visto a Lisbon lastimada a pesar de que ha estado innumerable de veces en situaciones de alto riesgo, pero le era imposible pensar que nunca, a lo largo de su carrera, no hubiera salido herida de algún enfrentamiento.

- ¡la batería! Eso era lo que tocabas en la secundaria! - dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo importante para la humanidad y de pronto se dio cuenta de su tercera afirmación- ¿nunca te haz enamorado? Vaya que Walter hace muy mal su trabajo-

- de hecho lo hace muy bien, por eso sigo con él a pesar de no estar enamorada- le dijo

- así que por fin admites que estás saliendo con él-

- yo no salgo con él, solo nos estamos viendo y no estoy admitiendo nada, es obvio que ya lo sabías-

- después de todas las señales que me mandaste lo absurdo era no darse cuenta, eres totalmente transparente-

- por eso no quería jugar- dijo enojada.

- eres tan transparente que yo podría decir tus dos verdades y la mentira- siguió Jane ignorando a su compañera.

- yo también puedo hacer eso- dijo incorporándose- eres un cobarde, odias la violencia y eres fanático de las normas ¿Qué tal lo hice?

- no soy cobarde, como bien dijiste: odio la violencia-

- no te refugies en eso Jane-

-Está bien, mi turno- dijo sentándose al igual que ella- odias a las spicegirls, no te haz enamorado porque tu tormentoso pasado no te deja y no haz limpiado tu apartamento en meses!-

- bien, excelente- dijo ella siguiendo con el reto- tuviste una infancia feliz, viajando de feria en feria, nunca haz asesinado a nadie y estafaste a más de cien personas ¿qué me dices a eso señor yo lo se todo?-

- fueron dos mentiras y una verdad- dijo respirando agitadamente- mi infancia no fue feliz-

- perdón yo no… tú no asesinaste a nadie- rectificó ella- no por voluntad propia-

- sabes que no solo se trata de Dumar, por mi culpa ellas están muertas-dijo con frialdad.

- eso no es cierto, solo te echas la culpa para hacer más desgraciada tu vida-

Jane sonrió amargamente.

- nunca haz llevado sobre tus hombros el peso de la muerte seres queridos Lisbon-

- llevo muchas muertes sobre mis hombros Jane, asesinar es lo más horrible que puede hacer una persona, cada vez que mato a alguien siento que también se muere una parte de mi alma, y no importa si la victima se lo merecía o no, es una vida que quitas-

- es muy diferente, tu matas a personas que se lo merecen, no sin antes darles la opción de que se entreguen, yo no dejé opción, tú nunca haz provocado la muerte de alguien a quien amas, no quiero jugar más-

Lisbon desvió la mirada hacía el mar, donde se reflejaba la luna, sin duda se hubiera dejado cautivar por el paisaje, sino estuvieran en una situación tan extrema.

- Lisbon?- llamó Jane percatándose de lo tensa que estaba - ¿lo haz hecho? ¿Haz lastimado a alguien a quien amas?

"no se si lo amaba" pensó la agente antes de apartar la mirada y acostarse de nuevo en el suelo del bote, Jane también hizo lo mismo sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta.

….

Jane tenía razón, al parecer Kandú no tenía planes de dejarlos morir, pues al cabo de unas horas un helicóptero sobrevoló precisamente la zona en donde estaban, resulta que la guardia costera había recibido una misteriosa llamada informándoles que inmigrantes ilegales iban a entrar al país y el consultor del CBI quería creer que el informador anónimo había sido el mago. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Lisbon pudo aparcar frente a su casa después de haber dejado a Jane. Aun no se había comunicado con Hightower y no tenía ganas de hacerlo para informarles que no habían conseguido la diadema, tenía pensado llamarle después de desayunar, pero cuando bajó del coche sus problemas laborales quedaron en segundo plano.

- ¡te he dicho que arregles toda tú basura!-

La señora Darlene su vecina estaba en su pórtico cargando un montón de libros que iba arrojando uno a uno hacía su jardín, su hijo Bryan de unos quince años recogía todo lo que ella arrojaba al suelo.

- lo siento- musitó el adolecente.

Lisbon pensó en ignorar la pelea, después de todo no era la primera vez que escuchaba a sus vecinos pelear, además nunca había sostenido ninguna conversación con alguno de ellos, aunque Bryan le recordaba a sus hermanos.

Flashback

_- Eres una vergüenza Thomas!- rugió el padre mientras sacaba a su hijo de la casa y lo lanzaba a la calle, en una de sus manos sostenía numerosas revista- esto es pecado- dijo tirándoselas a la cara, Teresa también salió de la casa junto con sus hermanos y Thomas la miró pidiéndole auxilio. _

_- papa, vas a despertar a los vecinos- dijo ella, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado sin ninguna sola gota de alcohol en su sangre._

_- lo siento- dijo Thomas aguantando las lagrimas_

_El hombre lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó hacía él. _

_- tu mamá debe estar revolcándose en la tumba- dijo arrancándole del cuello la cadena con una cruz de madera que su esposa le había regalado no solo a su hijo menor, sino a todos sus hijos cuando nacieron- lárgate de mi casa- _

_- papá no! – Pidió Teresa- es solo un niño no le puedes hacer esto- _

_- devuélveme la cruz- pidió con fervor el menor de la familia, era lo único que su madre le había dejado antes de morir, no tenía recuerdos de ella, no recordaba su sonrisa, ni su voz, la cruz era la única prueba de que ella había existido y que lo había querido._

_El hombre como respuesta lo empujo y Thomas volvió a caer al suelo._

_- que te largues, no me oíste?_

_Cuando sintió la primera lagrima correr por sus ojos se levantó y se marchó corriendo, Teresa lo siguió, no quería dejar a sus otros dos hermanos con el humor que tenía su padre, pero Thomas la necesitaba más en ese momento…_

Fin del Flashback

- Sino arreglas tu habitación y recoges toda tu basura te iras de ésta casa Bryan- fue lo último que dijo la estricta madre antes de entrar a su casa.

Lisbon se percató que uno de los libros había caído en el jardín de su casa, ella se acercó y lo recogió, era una copia con cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, en la portada estaba el famoso gato negro.

- me los leí cuando aun iba al instituto, es muy bueno – dijo entregándoselo en la mano, Bryan se limitó a sonreír, estaba luchando por mantener el equilibrio cargando con tantas cosas.

- será mejor que arregle mi cuarto pronto- dijo el joven.

- no querrás enfadarla de nuevo, ¿siempre se pone así cuando la desobedeces?

- oh no- negó- está estresada porque rompió con su novio… adiós-

- Bryan, se que no hablamos mucho, pero soy policía, si tienes algún problema solo grita y estaré aquí en un instante-

Bryan pareció no entender que clase de problemas se refería la agente, sin embargo asintió y entró a su casa.

* * *

**Creo que después de meterme con los amigos de Jane ahora le toca a Lisbon mostrar algo de su pasado no sin antes terminar todo lo de Kandú. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por todos los reviews :) **

**Al parecer estar enferma me motiva a escribir, que raro ¿no? bueno aquí les dejo el proximo cap, como dije más de la historia de Lisbon. **

**Capitulo 7**

Teresa tardó un rato en comprender por qué todo le parecía tan raro cuando despertó. Luego sintió los besos de Walter debajo de su oreja mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? –

- viva, supongo-

El se río y al presionar su mejilla contra su garganta supo que allí estaban de nuevo los hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban. Después de un rato se marchó al otro lado de la cama arrastrándola con él.

- me encanta que te quedes aquí todo el fin de semana- Levantó una mano para apartarle el pelo de la frente.

- era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que compraste este apartamento aquí en Sacramento-

- lo hice pensando en ti, así no tendrás que despertarte tan temprano para irte a casa- Ella cerró los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla, así le costaba bastante seguir la conversación.

- por cierto ¿Qué hora es? – no deseaba saberlo, pero estaba consiente de que tendría que regresar a la realidad en algún momento.

- las tres- Walter al observar que era de tarde y no de madrugada se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento- será mejor que desayune o me dará algo-

- querrás decir almorzar- corrigió Teresa.

Después de ponerse los pantalones cortos bajó las escaleras. Pasó por el estudio y llegó a la cocina, se sintió en una tierra extranjera, por lo general eran sus empleados los que se encargaban de tareas tan simples como preparar huevos o una taza de café. Pero cuando adquirió ese departamento supo que la única que necesitaba allí era a Teresa, no quiso a nadie más en su espacio. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Pensó en llamarla para pedirle ayuda, pero se abstuvo, no quería que saliera de su cama en mucho tiempo, tal vez en lo que le quedaba de vida, a no ser que fuera para darse una ducha, con él dentro por supuesto.

Entonces sonó su celular.

- Mashburn-

- señor Mashburn. ¿Dónde está?

Era Kelly su asistente, que evidentemente estaba llamando desde su despacho, al fondo podía oír las quejas de sus socios. A Walter se le había olvidado que tenía una reunión con unos empresarios Alemanes para construir una nueva sede en su país.

- si, si, se me ha olvidado por completo- dijo parpadeando varias veces- discúlpame con todos-

Al fondo pudo oír a su principal socio Nick haciendo una serie de comentarios sobre sus líos de falda.

- dile a Nick que se calme, que soy yo el que esta perdiendo dinero, no él-

Walter le colgó.

Mientras se concentraba nuevamente en la cocina y abría el refrigerador para ver que tenía, pensó que era la primera vez que dejaba de ganar millones por una mujer, había encontrado alguien que le gustaba tanto como su fortuna, una verdadera razón para vivir.

Al final se decidió por algo simple: sándwiches. No había que ser un experto para prepararlo. Sacó lechuga, tomate y pavo, cuando se giró para dejar las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina la vio en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba la camisa roja, su camisa roja. Estaba mal abrochada, el pelo desordenado y no tenía nada de maquillaje, podía verle con claridad las pecas de la cara, y aún así la adoraba.

- hola, creo que me ha dado hambre a mi también- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa-¿qué preparas?

- la especialidad de la cada- dijo acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, la sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Sonrió cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- lengua- y luego la besó. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello, pero Lisbon lo separó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tal si paramos por un minuto? Los la comida no se va hacer sola- dijo consciente de la mirada de deseo que tenía. Walter no le prestó atención.

- yo tengo una duda- tomó todo lo que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo dejó de nuevo en la nevera- ¿la mesa podrá soporta el peso de los dos?

- ¿Qué…?

…

Esta vez era el celular de ella el que sonaba.

Teresa Salió debajo de las cobijas y lo buscó en la mesita de noche. Estaba entre los platos con las migajas de los sándwiches y el reloj que marcaba las once de la noche.

- Lisbon- dijo sin ver el número que llamaba.

- hola-

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano Thomas se incorporo de inmediato, ¿estaba llorando?

- hola- susurró ella- ¿Qué pasa, Thomas estás bien?

- necesito tu ayuda-

- ¿Qué pasa?

- está muerto…- dijo algo que ella no pudo entender.

- Thomas cálmate y explícate mejor no te entiendo ¿Quién está muerto?-

Thomas le dio una dirección y no le dijo nada más.

- ¿ya te vas? – Preguntó Walter desde la cama mientras la veía recoger su ropa- pensé que te quedarías todo el fin de semana-

- eso esperaba, pero ha surgido este asunto de último minuto, lo siento de verdad-

- Teresa a menos que haya muerto el presidente no te pienso dejar salir tan fácil-

Lisbon se detuvo en seco, no supo si lo decía en serio o como broma, estaban en medio de la oscuridad.

- Walter, te prometo que te lo compensare, pero ahora debo marcharme- volvió con su tarea de vestirse.

- ¿lo dices en serio? – preguntó incrédulo- no puedes dejar de trabajar, yo hago todo lo posible por estar contigo…-

- te dije desde el principio que no quería nada serio…- dijo colocándose la camisa

- eso quiere decir que nuestra relación no te importa?-

- eso quiere decir que no hay ninguna relación-

- fue una daga directo al corazón- dijo Walter. Lisbon se acercó a la mesita de noche y guardó su celular en la chaqueta- ¿sabes que perdí una millonada por estar aquí contigo?

- ¿Qué?-

- cada quince minutos que paso contigo pierdo 30 millones, lo mínimo que espero es que te quedes-

- ¿ese es mi precio Walter? ¿30 millones?- preguntó enojada- te dejo todo el fin de semana para que los recuperes-

- ¿quiere decir que no vas a regresar? ¿Teresa?- era demasiado tarde, ya se había marchado de la habitación.

…..

La dirección que le había dado su hermano quedaba en la zona rosa de la ciudad, un lugar atestado de clubes nocturnos y moteles. No fue difícil encontrarlo pues la policía ya lo había hecho.

Un uniformado le impidió el paso cuando llegó a la cinta amarilla, tuvo que mostrar su placa para que la dejara pasar, cuando lo hizo vio el cadáver al borde de la acera, ya había sido cubierto por una sabana blanca, pero la mancha roja seguía en el piso. Su hermano estaba sentado al lado del cadáver.

- ¿Thomas?- musito mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura, estaba temblando pero Teresa sabía que no era por el frio, cuando alzó la vista para verla casi se horrorizo, de la boca y de la nariz le salía un hilito de sangre, y tenía un ojo morado- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

- lo han matado- dijo señalando el cadáver.

- ¿Quién era?

- Robert-

Lisbon había oído hablar una que otra vez de Robert, el famoso Robert…

-¿Quién ha sido?-

- una manada de desadaptados intolerantes-

- ¿Por qué?

- tu sabes muy bien porque- contestó exasperado.

- necesitamos interrogarlo y llevarnos el cadáver- informó la policía que estaba al cargo.

Lisbon asintió mientras frotaba los brazos de su hermano para que dejara de temblar. Luego se le acercó con la intención de susurrarle algo pero él aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor. Ella cedió y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras lo escuchaba sollozar.

- me querían matar- susurró claramente antes de volverse a acurrucar en su hombro.

- ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí-

_Flashback_

_- mi propio padre, me quería muerto- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- y no hiciste nada para impedirlo, ni tú ni Matt- _

_Thomas había corrido por todo el vecindario y ella lo había perseguido, no podía dejar que cometiera una locura. _

_- todo va estar bien- dijo sentándose a su lado, estaban en la entrada de la iglesia, uno de los lugares que su madre le gustaba visitar con más frecuencia cuando estaba viva. _

_- cree que soy un monstruo y tal vez lo sea-_

_- no lo eres Tommy- _

_El joven sonrió melancólicamente. _

_- si lo soy, tú más que nadie lo sabe- dijo mientras escondía su rostro-voy a ir la infierno- _

_- tu no haz hecho nada malo- replicó ella- yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- _

_- ¿a pesar de que soy un monstruo?- _

_Teresa lo abrazó fuertemente. _

_- podrás ser hasta pie grande si quieres- dijo mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo. El le sonrió agradecido. _

_Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir a continuación._

_- no voy a volver- dijo el menor quebrando el silencio._

_- ¿de que hablas? Tienes que hacerlo, somos tu familia-_

_- no mientras él este allí-_

_Teresa sabía que su padre nunca le iba a permitir volver a casa así que era inútil tratar de convencer a Tommy para que regresara con ella esa noche._

_- entonces vayamos con la tía Molly, a ti te agrada la tía Molly! – _

_Tommy sonrió ante la idea. Pero luego su rostro volvió a apagarse._

_- mi padre se ha quedado con mi cruz-_

_- si quieres te doy la mía… solo por un tiempo- dijo llevándose las manos al cuello,_

_- no será lo mismo- _

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

_- si quieres le pido la cruz a papá y te la llevo donde mi tía- _

_Thomas volvió a sonreír mientras se despedía de su hermana. _

…

Mientras ella y su equipo analizaban el cadáver no podía quitar un ojo de su hermano menor, estaba siendo atendido por un paramédico, ya no lloraba pero se negaba a hablar de lo que había sucedido con la policía.

- lo asesinaron a golpes- dijo Cho levantándose luego de analizar las heridas del cadáver.

- eso lo vi yo desde que le quitaron la sabana- exclamó Jane quien parecía estar más interesado en el familiar de Lisbon que en el muerto.

- gracias por venir- dijo Lisbon- se que Hightower no va aceptar que tomemos el caso, pero significa mucho para mi que estén aquí de igual forma-

- si, yo también lo agradezco- Thomas en contra de los paramédicos se había acercado al grupo del CBI.

- ¿crees que puedes reconocer a los agresores?- preguntó Lisbon.

El asintió.

- llevan todo el año mandándome todo tipo de amenazas para que dejara mi organización-

- ¿Cuál organización?- preguntó Jane

- hace tiempo he tenido la idea de montar grupos para ayudar a los jóvenes y a sus familias a aceptar su verdadera sexualidad, se que hoy en día la gente es más tolerante con los homosexuales pero hay ciertos grupos que los ven como…

- espera un momento- interrumpió Rigsby bajo la mirada alarmada de Van Pelt- ésta gente te ataca porque defiendes los derechos de los gay- dijo- eso quiere decir… bueno… que tú…´-

- si, soy homosexual –dijo Thomas con el ceño fruncido.

- oh…-

- ¿no se los dijiste?- le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

Lisbon se encogió de hombros.

- no le digo a todo el que conozco que mi hermano es gay… ¡no es por lo tú crees Thomas!- dijo ella- no es que me avergüence- dijo bajando la voz.

Thomas sonrió amargamente.

- yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, tal vez de James y de Matt, pero no de ti- se apartó el pelo de la cara- mil gracias por estar aquí, pero mi pareja acaba de morir y será mejor que deje el interrogatorio para otro día- dijo aguantado las lagrimas. Emprendió su camino y Lisbon lo siguió.

-venga Tommy no te pongas así-

- hablamos mañana- dijo cortante- por cierto, hueles a perfume de hombre- susurró molesto antes de marcharse.

* * *

**En particular me gustó la primera parte con Mash enamorandose no es lindo :) y bueno no se preocupen que la mesa si resistió ;) Espero que les haya gustado, ya seguiré pronto. **


End file.
